This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0080631, filed on Aug. 24, 2006, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus allowing a user to easily identify the current position of an image displayed on a display within a consecutive sequence of images and to easily identify a consecutive sequence of related images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital photographing apparatuses store image files obtained from a photographing operation in storage media when in a photographing mode and display the image files from the storage media when in a display mode.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are schematic views of images consecutively photographed and displayed on a display 3 of a conventional digital photographing apparatus. FIG. 3 is a schematic view of images consecutively photographed and displayed simultaneously on a display 3 of the conventional digital photographing apparatus.
When photographing a moving object such as a running person or a driving car, a user generally uses a consecutive photographing function of the conventional digital photographing apparatus. Then, the conventional digital photographing apparatus displays one of the images consecutively photographed on a display thereof as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 or displays a plurality of reduced versions of the consecutively photographed images on the display as illustrated in FIG. 3. In FIG. 3, the first nine images Im1 through Im9 are images obtained by photographing a running person, and the remaining seven images Im10 through Im16 are images obtained by photographing a driving car.
In the case of the conventional digital photographing apparatus using the display method illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, when one of the consecutively photographed images Im1 through Im9 (see FIG. 3) of the running person is displayed on the display 3, if a user desires to skip several images and display the next sequence of consecutively photographed images Im10 through Im16 (see FIG. 3) of the driving car, the conventional digital photographing apparatus has to display each and every one of the images between the two images on the display 3. In addition, all other image files stored in the storage medium must be loaded and displayed on the display 3 until the desired image is displayed. Therefore, the time required for loading significantly increases, which, in turn, sharply increases the power consumption of the conventional digital photographing apparatus.
In the case of the conventional digital photographing apparatus using the display method illustrated in FIG. 3, there is a limit to the number of images that can be simultaneously displayed. In addition, since the conventional digital photographing apparatus has to load a plurality of image files stored in a storage, medium in order to simultaneously display them on the display 3, the loading time significantly increases, which, in turn, sharply increases the power consumption of the conventional digital photographing apparatus.